Circe
by Danja
Summary: Tony and Jeannie fight to rescue Roger from a powerful sorceress. R&R. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Circe**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"So … new in town?" Roger asked the gorgeous leggy brunette at the Blast-Off Bar. He and the brunette stood at the bar, Roger cradling a gin-and-tonic.

"You might say that," Alexandra replied. She was tall, model thin, and had long, reddish-brown hair.

"What's your name?" Roger asked.

"Alexandra," Alexandra replied. "Alexandra Stavros."

"Mmm … Greek," said Roger. "I love Greek women."

"I'm actually _FROM _Greece," said Alexandra.

"You are?" Roger exclaimed. "What brings you to this country?"

"It's painfully dull there," Alexandra replied dryly. "Hardly anyone comes to see me."

"That's too bad," said Roger sympathetically.

Alexandra added seductively, "I crave … _excitement_."

"Well, I'm your guy," said Roger as he leaned in close, wrapped his arm around Alexandra's waist, and put his hand on her butt.

"Mmm ... You're such a pig," said Alexandra as she removed Roger's hand from her rear end.

"Yeah ... I know," Roger replied sheepishly.

Alexandra then leaned in close to Roger and whispered in his ear. "I like that in a man."

"You do?" Roger asked, surprised.

Alexandra smiled, made a discreet magical gesture, and disappeared with Roger into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Jeannie! _JEANNIE!_" Major Anthony Nelson called into the air. He was in his office at NASA.

Jeannie suddenly appeared in front of Major Nelson. "Yes, Master?"

"Jeannie, have you seen Roger?" Major Nelson asked.

"No, Master," said Jeannie. "Is he not at NASA?"

"No … that's what worries me," said Major Nelson. "Front gate hasn't seen him. Dr. Bellows hasn't seen him. He hasn't been here all morning." Major Nelson paused. "It's not like him to skip work."

"I know someone who can help us," said Jeannie. With that, she folded her arms and blinked. She and Major Nelson then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The very next instant, Jeannie and Major Nelson found themselves in Hadji's palace, standing before Hadji on his throne.

Jeannie kneeled before Hadji and said, "Great Hadji, we come seeking your aid."

"What troubles you, my child?" Hadji replied.

"Great Hadji, my master's best friend is missing," said Jeannie. "He may well be in great danger."

Hadji grunted and blinked. A translucent glowing magical orb appeared in midair before him. He peered into the orb and said, "Your friend, Major Healey, is a prisoner of the sorceress Circe."

"Circe? _THE _Circe?" Major Nelson asked.

"The very same," Hadji replied calmly.

"You have heard of her, Master?" Jeannie inquired.

"She's a figure of Greek mythology," Major Nelson explained. _At least, she _WAS, he thought. "And if remember my Greek mythology correctly, she used to turn men who made passes at her … into _pigs._"

Hadji nodded. "Such is the fate that has presently befallen Major Healey," he said solemnly.

"Oh, Master!" Jeannie exclaimed in horror. "Where do we find this Circe?"

"She is living in Cocoa Beach under an assumed name," Hadji replied. "She is living under the alias 'Alexandra Stavros'."

"There's no time to waste," said Major Nelson. "Show us the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three

* * *

  
**

The living room of Circe's home was filled with pigs of every size, color, and description. A swarm of pigs milled about Circe as she sat on her couch.

"Such a nice little boy," cooed Circe (a.k.a. Alexandra Stavros) as she stroked the ears of a large black-and-white hog laying on the couch with her, its head in her lap. "Oh, yes you are … oh, yes you _are_."

* * *

"Are you _SURE_ this is the place?" Major Nelson asked. He and Jeannie (who "going mortal" today, wearing a powder-blue dress and matching pumps with 4-inch heels) stood before an empty lot. A driveway led from the street to … a seedy, overgrown vacant lot.

"Hadji sent us here, did he not?" Jeannie asked.

"True …"

Jeannie paused. "Appearances can be deceiving, Master," she said.

"Explain …"

"There could be an enchantment on the house, hiding it from prying eyes," said Jeannie.

"There is _THAT_," said Major Nelson. "But entire houses don't just disappear! Surely the neighbors would have noticed."

"She could have cast a spell over the entire neighborhood," said Jeannie.

Major Nelson suddenly felt weak in the knees. "I don't know if I can face this woman," he said.

Jeannie put a steadying hand on Major Nelson's shoulder. "Think of Major Healey," she said. "He is the reason we are here."

"You're right," said Major Nelson. He then steeled himself and said, "Let's go."

As Jeannie and Major Nelson walked up the driveway, a squat, one-story, suburban ranch house came into view. Loud oinking noises could be heard from the backyard. The stench of pigs filled the air.

"You were right," said Major Nelson to Jeannie. "There's an enchantment on this house."

* * *

Major Nelson stood frozen with fear in front of Alexandra's front door. He tried to will his hand to knock on the door, but he could not.

_This is for Roger, _Major Nelson thought. _I have to do this._

"Master?" Jeannie inquired. "Are you all right?"

Snapped out of his reverie, Major Nelson gathered his wits about him. "I'm fine," he said.

Major Nelson knocked on the door. After a few moments, Alexandra answered.

"May I help you?" Alexandra asked.

"Are you … Alexandra Stavros?" Major Nelson asked.

_How did he _FIND _me? _Alexandra wondered. "Who wants to know?" she asked.

"My name is Major Anthony Nelson … and this is Jeannie. She's a friend of mine," said Major Nelson. "I was told I could find a friend of mine here."

"I am sorry, but you are mistaken," said Alexandra. "There is no one here."

"I have it on good authority … that he's here," said Major Nelson.

Alexandra sighed and opened the door. "Please, come in," she said, allowing Jeannie and Major Nelson to enter.

* * *

"I am sorry that I cannot be of further help to you," said Alexandra. "There is no 'Major Healey' here."

"Give it up, Ms. Stavros … or should I say, _Circe_," said Major Nelson sternly. "We know who you are."

"Anthony," said Jeannie. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Stay out of this, Jeannie," Major Nelson commanded.

Circe gazed deep into Major Nelson's eyes. "There is no one named Circe here," she said softly as she silently cast a spell over Major Nelson.

Major Nelson's eyes glazed over. His jaw slackened as he fell under Circe's spell. _Those eyes, _he thought. _Can't take … my eyes … off them._

"Circe is just a myth," Circe/Alexandra cooed seductively. "My name is Alexandra."

"Name … is Alexandra," the now deeply-entranced Major Nelson said thickly.

_Something is wrong, _Jeannie thought as she noticed the scene between Major Nelson and Circe.

"There is no Circe here," Circe said softly as she stroked Major Nelson's cheek. "You have been misled. She is but a myth."

"I've been … misl-…_OW!_"

Major Nelson suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his foot. He looked down to find Jeannie had ground her 4-inch heel into the toe of his right shoe.

Major Nelson, now doubled over in pain, grabbed his sore foot. Trance broken.

Thinking quickly, Jeannie grabbed the now-doubled-over Major Nelson's shoulder and spun him around towards the front door. "He really needs some air … would you not agree?" said Jeannie to Circe.

_There's something about that girl, _Circe thought. "Go," she said finally, waving Major Nelson away dismissively.

"Come along, Anthony," said Jeannie as she led a limping Major Nelson towards the door. "It is much too dangerous for you."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Major Nelson asked. He now stood outside the front door of Circe's house, rubbing his sore foot.

"I will be fine," said Jeannie. "Her powers seem to mostly affect _men_."

"She's a dangerous, treacherous woman," Major Nelson warned.

"So I have noticed," said Jeannie.

* * *

_Who_ IS _she? _Circe thought as Jeannie came back into the house.

Circe probed Jeannie's mind. Images of Jeannie in her harem outfit … in her bottle … filled Circe's mind.

_It cannot _BE!

"You're her," said Circe. "You're The One."

"One _WHAT?_" Jeannie inquired, her eyebrow cocked in puzzlement.

"I have heard … an urban legend," said Circe "An urban legend … about a genie living in Cocoa Beach. A genie living among mortals.

"You … are _HER,_" Circe concluded.

"Who I am … is not your concern," said Jeannie flatly.

"You're the reason I _came_ to this godforsaken town!" Circe exclaimed.

"I do not wish to fight you," said Jeannie quietly. She instinctively folded her arms in front of her chest, bracing for battle.

"Then why are you here?" Circe inquired, her curiosity piqued.

"I have come for Major Healey … and for the other men that you have seen fit to turn into pigs," said Jeannie solemnly. "I am asking that you restore them to normal and release them."

"Pfft," Circe spat dismissively. "If anything, I've performed a public service."

"Whatever issues you may have with men, this is not the answer," said Jeannie.

"I don't have to stand for this!" Circe snarled as she turned her back to Jeannie. Just as she prepared to leave the room, Jeannie blinked. Circe now found herself trapped in an invisible box!

Circe turned to face Jeannie, dumbstruck.

_She _IS _a genie! _

"If you know WHO I am, you also know _WHAT_ I am," said Jeannie. She then added menacingly, "You have now seen what I am capable of.

"Are you prepared to spend _eternity_ in that enchanted box?" Jeannie threatened.

Circe probed Jeannie's mind further. _She can call down thunderstorms … hurricanes, even … with but a blink of her eyes!_

_Ancients, what have I wrought?_

Circe made a magical gesture. A large pink, spotted hog now stood at Circe's side.

"Who is he?" Jeannie inquired.

"Your Major Healey," Circe replied.

"Release him," said Jeannie. "Release him … and the other men that you have turned into pigs."

Circe snorted and made another magical gesture. Major Roger Healey was once more restored to his mortal, human self.

"Where am I?" Major Healey wondered as he glanced around the room.

"You're free to go," said Circe.

Roger glanced at Circe and Jeannie. "Alexandra … Jeannie," he said.

"Not Alexandra … _Circe_," said Jeannie as she took Major Healey's arm.

" 'Circe?' Who's Circe?" Roger asked as Jeannie led him towards the front door.

"I will explain later," said Jeannie as she led Major Healey out the door. "Right now, Major Nelson is waiting outside."

With Major Healey now safely outside, Jeannie turned her attention back to Circe.

"The Others …" said Jeannie.

A frustrated Circe made a wide, sweeping magical gesture with both of her hands. Having done that, a parade of dazed, confused men streamed into the house from the backyard.

"This way! This way!" Jeannie cried as she led the men towards the front door. "You are all free to go."

After the last man had left the house, Jeannie turned her attention to Circe once more.

"I've kept up _MY_ end of the bargain," said Circe. "_Now_ will you let me go?"

"Answer me one question," said Jeannie. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you feel the need to dominate men?"

"What do you mean 'dominate'?" Circe asked.

"Is that not why you turn them into pigs?"

"Open your eyes!" Circe snapped. "For thousands of years, they've dominated _US!_"

"I am as old as you are," said Jeannie. "Like you, I have known more than my share of cruel, abusive men.

"I also know that times have changed … and that there _ARE_ good, kind, decent men who treat women with respect … and dignity," Jeannie concluded.

"Is there a _POINT _to this?" Circe shot back.

"They are out there … if you seek them," said Jeannie. _Men like my Major Nelson,_ she thought happily. "Perhaps your efforts would be better served in finding such a man."

"I don't have to listen to this!" Circe shouted.

"It cannot be too terribly interesting … having no one save pigs for companions," said Jeannie. "It must be awfully lonely."

Circe softened slightly. "Yes, it is," she admitted quietly.

"Have you ever once considered giving up your need for control?" Jeannie asked.

"This is fine talk coming from a _genie_," Circe sniffed. "The slave … the PROPERTY … of a _man!_"

"My master freed me the first day he found me," Jeannie explained. "There is nothing legally binding me to him."

"Then why do you …"

"Stay with him?" Jeannie asked, completing Circe's sentence. "I love him … and he loves me. He is a good, kind, caring man who treats me with decency and respect."

Circe pondered all this for a moment. "Perhaps it is _I _who is in error," she said. "Perhaps I _HAVE_ been wasting my time."

"There _ARE_ good men out there, if you seek them," said Jeannie. She then folded her arms, blinked, and released Circe from her invisible box. "You are free to go," she said.

"In all these thousands of years," said Circe as she stepped out of the enchanted box. "You're the first person who's ever challenged me."

"I am glad to hear that," said Jeannie.

"And you're absolutely right," Circe continued. "I _CAN _do better than men who act like … pigs." Circe paused. "There's one thing that bothers me, though …"

"What?"

"Why bother?" Circe asked. "Why bother with _me?_"

"I do not understand …"

"You had me at your mercy. You could've easily destroyed me," said Circe. "And yet … you did not."

"I believe there is something to be said for leaving a place … better than one has found it," said Jeannie. With that, she turned and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four

* * *

  
**

"I can't thank you guys enough for pulling me outta there," said Roger later that day. He, Major Nelson, and Jeannie were gathered in Tony's living room.

"I am glad you are safe, Major Healey," said Jeannie.

"Yeah ... You gotta watch yourself," said Major Nelson.

"I know," said Roger. "I swear, I'm never eating bacon again!"

* * *

GULF OF MEXICO

30 MILES OFF THE COAST OF COZUMEL, MEXICO

----

A great, gleaming, white cruise ship -- _the S.S. Sun Princess _-- steamed through the placid waters of the Gulf of Mexico.

A cruise-line-issued "DO NOT DISTURB" sign hung from the locked door of a First Class stateroom. Inside, a man and a woman moaned and giggled happily together.

Circe had found happiness at last (in the arms of a _man_, no less!)

THE END


End file.
